


A Fond Moment

by soer



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 02:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soer/pseuds/soer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Totsuka Tatara enjoys a moment with two of his oldest friends. Set in an alternate universe, but holds a hint to the [K] universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fond Moment

**[K] – Fanfic Oneshot for Totsuka Tatara's Birthday – 2.14.2013**

**A Fond Moment**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Project K or its characters in any way.

**Note:** This is set in an alternative universe—college life timeframe.

_-HBD-_

"King! There you are! I was looking all over for you," Totsuka Tatara said as he plopped down beside the redhead.

"Hmph," Suoh Mikoto grunted. He had been laying on the rooftop of the school since morning, having decided to skip all his classes and relax all day. It had to be around lunch time if Tatara was running around looking for him.

"Aw, don't be like that!" Tatara chided cheerfully. "Kusanagi-san was looking for you too. I'll call him now." There were some pressed buttons, and then Mikoto heard the brunet addressing to his childhood friend. "Kusanagi-san! I found him! Yeah. Yeah. Rooftop. No, the other one. Ok, see you." Tatara's attention turned back to Mikoto. "He's on his way now."

Mikoto only grunted. "Eh. Izumo'll only scold me for ditching, anyway."

Tatara laughed. "I'm sure he will! Although, I _did_ wonder if he was going to sit with _her_ today. I guess he isn't, after all."

Mikoto turned to him at that. "Her?" he asked, but tried to keep the interest out of his voice.

Tatara nodded. "Yeah, didn't you know? Kusanagi-san has a crush~"

But before he could elaborate more, the blonde burst through the doors and with quick strides crossed over to them. "Mikoto! Damn you, making me sit through lecture by myself!"

Mikoto blinked his eyes lazily upward at the figure hovering over him. "You could've left." It was an easy solution.

Izumo rolled his eyes and plopped down next to them. "Yeah, I could've. But ugh, that stupid Domyoji was sitting right by the door, and you know he would've tried to trip me on the way out for that prank we pulled on him that other day. Not to mention that it's rude to the professor."

Mikoto made a nonchalant noise. "Mmm." What wouldn't he give for a cigarette now.

"Oi, King!" It was Tatara again. "What were you doing on the roof, anyways? And here," he pushed forward a lunchbox, "I brought your bento."

Mikoto groaned and pushed himself into a sitting position. "Ugh. Why not? It's Valentine's Day and I don't like to hear screaming girls all over the place." He reached for the open box and began to eat.

Izumo snorted and reached for the box the brunet passed in his direction. "Then why would you come out into the open air?" He asked, digging into the prepared food. "Wouldn't you hear them more here?"

Mikoto shook his head. "Nah. I'm too high up for that."

Tatara chuckled. "Aww, but you have so many fans, King!" he said teasingly.

"I could do without it." Mikoto responded bluntly.

"What about you, Kusanagi-san?" Tatara turned to Izumo. "I bet you have all the ladies under your thumb. In fact, I'm surprised that you're sitting with us today."

Izumo waved it off. "Eh, as much as it's flattering, it just hinders my plans."

Tatara grinned at him. "Oh? What kind of plans, Kusanagi-san? Does it involve… a date?" he asked teasingly while Izumo turned red. "Like a certain blonde~"

"What?! No! That's not- No!" Izumo spluttered in denial while Tatara laughed at his expense.

"Ah. Awashima then? I thought you were annoyed by the student council." Mikoto glanced at Izumo curiously.

"Ack! Not you too, Mikoto!"

Mikoto snorted. "Don't try to hide things."

"Yeah! After all, we'll always find out~" Tatara added with a bright smile.

"Haa…" Izumo ran a hand through his hair and sighed. There wasn't really any hope arguing with these two…

"That, aside, what do you two think of the bentos?" Tatara asked, as soon as he had stopped laughing.

Mikoto grunted. "You've gotten better."

The words slipped out without much thought, as if passing from a foreign tongue, to his surprise as to Tatara's.

"Eh? Really?" Tatara asked, a confused look on his face. "I'm glad, but… what makes you say that?"

Mikoto quickly recovered himself and snorted. "It only makes sense. Even if you did start cooking fairly recently, we all know that your few attempts were close to disasters. The fact that this was edible is an improvement upon itself."

Tatara pouted at that. "Mou, King, that's so mean of you. They weren't _that_ bad."

Izumo let out a laugh. "Pfft. As if. And that's Mikoto for you. Blunt as ever. You should take it as a compliment, Totsuka."

"Haa… You're just as bad!" Tatara said accusingly at Izumo. "But, I guess you're right…" he mused, but one could tell from his happy expression that he was pleased by their words.

"Even so, Totsuka. Didn't you receive a lot of chocolates this year as well?" Izumo asked. "What did you do with it?"

"Hmm? Well, there was too much for just me alone, so I shared it with everyone else! But I still ended up with some leftover, so I brought some to share with you guys!" Tatara proceeded to rummage through his bag, and then produced two boxes of chocolate for them. "Here you go!"

Mikoto waved it away. "I don't want it. I got enough already."

Izumo smiled apologetically. "Sorry Totsuka. But I got a lot too."

Tatara pouted once more. "Fine, fine," he said, and started to put it away. "Oh!"

The other two looked at him, curious at the sudden expression.

"Look!" Tatara exclaimed and pulled out the object for them to see. It was an old-styled movie camera. "Kaa-san saw me admiring it in the window a couple of days ago and bought it for my birthday! Isn't it so cool? I'm going to have lots of fun with this, I know it!" Tatara said excitedly, inspecting his new device with admiration.

He didn't notice how the two had suddenly turned pale with shocked expressions on their faces while he continued to ramble. "I'm planning to take a lot of clips with this. You know, like storing memories," he said with a smile.

Two hands reached out and suddenly grasped him tightly from either side, and he looked at them, startled. "Hmm?" The faces that stared back at him were pale, shaken, and he immediately became concerned. "What's the matter?" he asked, his full attention on them. "Are you two alright?"

"Ah,"

The two were surprised to find that their body had moved on its own, and simultaneously released their grip.

"Nothing. It's nothing." Mikoto said, looking away.

"That can't be right. Are you sure?"

"Yeah. It's just, suddenly, my body moved on its own." Mikoto said, by way of explanation.

Izumo nodded. "Same here."

"How strange," Tatara commented, but the two didn't comment further on the topic.

Tatara frowned, but he knew he wouldn't get anything else out of them when they were being stubborn like this. "Hmm. If you're sure."

He put the camera away, and while his attention was taken away, Mikoto and Izumo exchanged uneasy glances.

In the distance, the bell tower chimed, signaling the start of a new hour of the day, and Tatara stretched his arms. "Wow, it's two already," he commented. "I'm done for the day though. What about the two of you?"

Mikoto rolled his shoulders back. "I'm done."

Kusanagi sighed. "I've got more things to do, unfortunately." He got up with a sigh. "I'll see you guys later." He said and made his way towards the stairs.

"Bye Kusanagi-san!" Tatara said cheerfully. "Make sure to give our regards to Awashima-san as well!"

Izumo ignored the comment. "Hmph! She's got nothing to do with this! You can tell them to expect me at seven!"

"Kaaay! Will do!" Tatara said, and watched him leave. After gathering the empty lunchboxes and packing them away, he stood up with his stuff. "Ready to go?"

Mikoto grunted and pulled himself up. "Yeah. Let's go."

"What did you get for Anna-chan, King?" Tatara asked as they left the rooftop.

"Hnn. Some marbles and chocolate. You?"

"Chocolate and something cute!" Tatara winked at the taller man. "I can't wait to see the look on her face! And the rest of the group too!"

Walking in silence side by side, Mikoto suddenly spoke up. "You're staying with us, right?"

Tatara smiled at the other. "Of course. I'm not going anywhere. I'll always be with you."

In the darkness of the dimly lit stairway, Mikoto's hand threaded its way into the hold of Tatara's own. Tatara's lips curved upwards at the touch, but he let out a shocked gasp when that same hand was brought to the taller man's lips to be brushed against it in a light kiss. His eyes were wide, but brimmed with happiness, and the redhead looked at him directly when he said his next words, holding his gaze.

"Happy Birthday."

_-HBD-_

**A/N:** Well, this wasn't what I had exactly envisioned, but I do think that this was pretty okay overall. (It's the result of a two-day writing and with classes in between!) Anyways, this was written in remembrance for Totsuka Tatara, one of my favorite characters in [K]! Thank you for reading; I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
